Ragnarok
by HikariTailmon
Summary: Eren decide acabar con la era de los titanes de una vez por todas... Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertencen, todos los créditos a su creador Hajime Isayama.


**Ragnarok.**

_Mikasa amaba a Levi. _

_Sí. Lo supo cuándo, luego de haber escapado de la facción Jaegerista aprovechando los disturbios causados por la llegada del ejercito de Marley encabezado por el titán de Reiner, se reunió con algunos compañeros (los ahora capitán segundo Jean y teniente Armin) en un refugio rudimentario. Ahí se encontró con la nada agradable noticia que el capitán Levi se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte._

_A todos los presentes les sorprendió y los descolocó saber que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se encontraba en ese estado._

_Para el escuadrón de Levi, ese que llegó a él siendo aún un grupo de mocosos (desde su punto de vista) el capitán seguía siendo el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, por más grande que el mundo fuera ahora._

_Hanji había hecho todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para salvar a su compañero y amigo. Ahora solo restaba esperar. _

_Estuvieron ahí durante una semana. Sin recibir noticias de nada. Se turnaban para vigilar el lugar al igual que se turnaban para cuidar del capitán. Mikasa hacía lo posible por intercambiar turnos con quien le tocara cuidar del capitán, quería asegurarse que estuviera bien, no quería perderlo también a él, por lo regular tenía éxito y la única persona con la que no negociaba era la Comandante Zoe._

_La primera vez que vio a Levi postrado en la cama, sintió mucha desesperación, mucho miedo. Ambos no eran las personas más sociales del mundo, pero ella sentía que la relación con su capitán era la más cercana en muchos aspectos. El más importante, era esa sensación de no sentirse fuera de lugar, de sentirse comprendida por alguien. El capitán representaba eso para ella._

_En la segunda noche, Levi dio unas pocas señales positivas:_

"_Oi…"_

"_Capitán…"_

_Levi intentó hablar pero su garganta estaba reseca. Mikasa se acercó para ayudarle a beber un poco de agua, tomó la jarra que había en el mueble contiguo a la cama y sirvió un poco en un vaso para luego dársela al capitán. Mikasa no podía creer ver a Levi en ese estado, había notado que había perdido 2 dedos de la mano derecha y la comandante Zoe les había dicho que lo más probable era que perdiera la vista del ojo derecho, además quedaría con muchas cicatrices en su rostro por los fragmentos de cuchillas que se incrustaron en él, la más prominente, la que cruza por su ojo derecho._

"_Ese bastardo de Zeke… ahora veo que lo de suicida viene de familia..."_

_Mikasa sonrió un poco por el comentario de su capitán._

"_¿Cómo se encuentra, capitán?"_

"_Estaré bien…"_

_Mikasa y Levi quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Mikasa pensaba que era mejor dejar al capitán descansar._

"_¿Solo Hanji y tú están aquí?"_

"_No, Jean y Armin, entre otros soldados fieles a usted y a la comandante están refugiados aquí también."_

"_¿Refugiados? ¿Tú estás herida?"_

"_No capitán, me encuentro bien."_

"_¿Es así? He despertado por algunos momentos y sin variar, desde la primera vez que te vi aquí no he visto a nadie más dentro."_

"_Los demás están ocupados turnándose para vigilar y la comandante Zoe trabaja con Jean y Armin para hacer una estrategia en caso de requerir escapar así como para regresar a Sina. Capitán, el ejercito de Marley llegó hace un par de días. Atacaron directamente a Eren y su facción, no sabemos cuál sea la situación actual."_

"_Ya veo…" Dijo antes de caer desmayado. _

_Mikasa se asustó ante eso, pero luego se percató de la respiración acompasada del capitán y que estaba presentando fiebre. Esa noche se encargó de mantener fresco el cuerpo del capitán así como de limpiar sus heridas. La herida en su ojo era la más difícil, no solo por lo delicado sino por la sensación de tristeza que la invadía al recordar las veces que tenía choques de miradas con él, la intensidad de esos pequeños ojos color oliva que dejaban temblando a cualquiera que tuviera la osadía de enfrentarlo, incluyendo a ella._

_En la mañana Levi despertó solo para encontrar a una Mikasa agotada durmiendo en una incómoda silla justo a un lado de su cama y que además, posaba una de sus manos en la mano lastimada de él._

_Un par de días más tarde, Levi por fin pudo levantarse de la cama, cosa que le dio más tranquilidad a todos aunque era evidente que no podía regresar a combatir pronto. Ese día terminaron de ponerlo al tanto de la situación actual en Paradis, esa misma tarde Connie llegó para sorpresa y alegría de todos. _

_La situación no era muy diferente a cómo se la imaginaban: había una guerra entre la facción Jaeger y el ejército Marleyano, los pocos soldados fieles a la legión que quedaban estaban aprovechando el caos provocado por los enfrentamientos para reagruparse. Connie también les informó que la Reina Historia había sido llevada a otro refugio, lejos de los enfrentamientos y que además el alumbramiento del heredero al trono se aproximaba._

_Acordaron partir al refugio de la Reina al día siguiente, ahí se quedarían los soldados de mayor confianza para protegerla además del capitán Levi para que continuara con su recuperación. A Levi le molestaba estar siendo una carga, pero sabía que no podía ser de otro modo. Juró recuperarse con el único propósito de acabar con la vida de Zeke de una maldita vez. Esta vez no se contendría._

_Esa noche Mikasa volvió al cuarto con el capitán. Él estaba por objetar hasta que la chica se abalanzó sobre él con claras intenciones que él no entendía cómo es que habían llegado a eso, pero tampoco era que le desagradara. _

_Esa noche Mikasa Ackerman le demostró a su capitán que ya no era la mocosa impulsiva que había llegado a su escuadrón 5 años atrás… Bueno, tal vez seguía siendo impulsiva._

_A la mañana siguiente ninguno hizo un comentario respecto a lo sucedido la noche anterior, aunque era obvio que muchos se enteraron pues la chica no fue especialmente silenciosa. Solo bastaba ver las expresiones de los amigo más cercanos de la chica (Jean, Armin y Connie) además de la sonrisa pícara que Hanji les dedicaba a ambos._

_ACTUALIDAD. POV LEVI._

"Oye, Levi, ¿quieres ir por unos tragos?"

"No. Me iré a casa."

"Como quieras. Nos vemos."

Hace poco más de 2 años que terminó la guerra. Los titanes pasaron a ser parte de la historia y no dudo que muchos años más adelante se vuelvan una leyenda o mejor dicho, un mito. Pasé a formar parte de la escolta personal de la Reina Historia I de Paradis y del príncipe Vidar.

Quien diría que al final ese mocoso gritón de Jaeger encontró la manera de acabar con toda esa mierda de los titanes que nos tenía sumergidos en un cuento de nunca acabar en el que solo se trataba de ver qué nación se hacía con el poder de ellos.

Las cosas en Paradis han ido bien, pero el mocoso Vidar seguro será quien termine de reconstruir este sitio.

Las murallas cayeron y con ellas todos pensamos que Paradis lo haría. Si alguna vez había escuchado sobre "el fin del mundo" ese debió ser aquel día que se dio el retumbar.

Aún recuerdo a todos, Erdianos, Marleyanos, gente de Hizuru y demás naciones que estaban atacando Paradis huir por sus vidas mientras el andar de incontables colosales arrasaban aplastando y haciendo arder todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

Recuerdo a Arlert transformarse en un vano intento de hacer frente y detener el paso de los titanes y a Ackerman llorando y tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Eren transformado en titán orquestando todo aquello.

Era imposible parar todo aquello. Aun con todos los cambios que se habían sufrido desde que se descubrió lo que había en el sótano de la casa de Jaeger, la esencia de la legión seguía siendo la misma: salvar a la humanidad de los titanes y eso es lo que íbamos a hacer hasta el final.

_DOS AÑOS ATRÁS._

"_¡TODOS LOS SOLDADOS DE PARADIS, LOS QUE ESTEN EN CONDICION DE PODER AYUDAR, RESCATEN A LA MAYOR CANTIDAD DE CIVILES! ¡NIÑOS ES LA PRIORIDAD! ¡QUIENES YA SE ENCUENTREN HERIDOS DE GRAVEDAD BUSQUEN REFUGIO!"_

_En medio del caos causado por el retumbar, Levi trataba de cumplir y hacer valer su rol como Capitán. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo veía horrorizado lo que el poder de los titanes podía causar y se sentía completamente inútil pues sabía que no había manera de poder hacerles frente._

"_¡Eren detén esto!, ¡Eren, estás acabando con todo, por favor detente!" Escuchó los gritos desesperados de la entonces Sargento Ackerman._

_Eren, transformado en titán, había devorado finalmente a su hermano Zeke y una vez hecho esto despertó a los titanes de las murallas ante la vista incrédula del mundo entero, incluida la de quienes en algún punto fueron su familia, amigos, camaradas y cómplices._

"_¡Eren, basta!" Suplicaba la joven Ackerman en un intento vano de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano._

_Pero Eren no la escuchaba, no quería hacerlo, él sabía que esto pasaría, no había otra manera, él sabía que para salvarlos tenía que convertirse en el enemigo, en su enemigo y el enemigo del mundo entero, al igual que sabía que el mundo no aprendería a menos que vieran el horror del poder que tanto anhelaban todos._

"_¡Ackerman, tienes que irte!" Se acercó Levi entre el polvo y el humo causado por el avance de los titanes, apenas era posible respirar._

"_¡Capitán, Eren…"_

"_¡Jaeger ya tomó su decisión! ¡Ni tú ni nadie logrará hacer que se detenga! ¡Este es el final que él deseaba!"_

_Levi se acercaba más a la joven. Si (para variar) ella se ponía necia, la sacaría de ahí a la fuerza._

"_Eren, ¿Por qué?" Preguntó una última vez totalmente decepcionada._

_Era inútil esperar una respuesta, aquel titán parecía más bien una estatua, el mayor espectador de ese Ragnarok._

_Mikasa saltó del hombro del titán y abajo se encontró con Levi quien ya estaba sufriendo por la falta de oxígeno. Era urgente salir de ahí._

"_¿Estás bien?" Preguntó a su capitán._

"_Sí… Tenemos que salvar a la mayor cantidad de personas posible… Niños como prioridad…" Dijo con algo dificultad, sentía que sus pulmones ardían. Por su parte, Mikasa entendió perfectamente: los niños serían más fáciles de trasladar con el equipo._

"_Entendido."_

_Levi se preparaba para empezar a rescatar civiles, revisó la cantidad de gas y el estado de su equipo, ahora menos que nunca podía fallar. Estaba por partir cuando las manos de Mikasa se pasaron en sus mejillas y luego los labios de la chica se adueñaron de los suyos._

_A Mikasa poco le importaba que su hermano pudiera ver aquello desde su titán, estaban (posiblemente) en las últimas horas de sus vidas y tenía que ser sincera con ella misma y el hombre a quien estaba besando justo en ese momento._

"_Lo quiero, capitán." Le dijo antes de salir a cumplir con la orden dada por Levi._

_**Dos días después.**_

_Mientras en la base del titán de Eren cristalizado se cremaban los cuerpos de las víctimas del retumbar, Historia daba a luz a su hijo. _

_Mikasa se encontraba resguardando la choza en la que la reina Historia, la pequeña Krista para quienes la conocieron desde que se reclutaron al ejército, cuando nadie podía siquiera imaginar lo que pasaría en los próximos años, estaba dando a luz. _

_Mikasa veía la columna de humo y se entristeció de no poder estar allá despidiéndose por última vez de sus compañeros de combate. Se entristeció por no poder estar acompañando al capitán. De los veteranos que conoció, Levi era el único sobreviviente. La comandante Zoe murió mientras intentaba rescatar civiles durante el retumbar. El humo y el polvo terminaron por asfixiarla. Por más, que otros soldados intentaron salvarle la vida, fue imposible._

_Levi por su parte observaba la gran fogata que consumía los cuerpos de civiles y compañeros que cayeron en el cumplimiento de su deber. Los sobrevivientes se encargaron de recuperar los restos para evitar que surgiera alguna enfermedad pues no solo eran personas de Paradis quienes perecieron, sino personas de todo el mundo. _

_Así que ese era el fin de la era de los titanes. Lo peor es que no pudo cumplir con la promesa hecha a Erwin de acabar con la vida de Zeke, fue el propio Eren quien lo hizo. Lamentaba la pérdida de Hanji, así como la de otro de sus mocosos, Springer, quien desafortunadamente se encontraba en la muralla Sina cuando el retumbar se activó. Solo un milagro podría haber salvado al chico. Quizá era lo mejor, Springer estaba bastante cansado de todo y, desde la muerte de su querida amiga, "la chica patata" como se referían los mocosos a ella, Springer se notaba con demasiado rencor y eso, incluso si ahora los titanes dejaban de existir, no permitiría que hubiera paz para el corazón de Connie._

_Lamentaba más la muerte de Arlert, quien, comprendiendo el plan de Eren, se sacrificó cuando solo quedaba su poder titán para que Eren pudiera reunir los 9 poderes y dejarlos sellados para siempre, poniendo fin en ese momento al retumbar. Lamentaba más la muerte del joven prodigio por una razón bastante egoísta y esa era que le preocupaba el cómo Ackerman podría hacer frente a eso. Con Arlert se fue lo último que Mikasa conservaba de aquel tiempo en el que pudo ser feliz._

"_**Lo quiero, capitán."**_

_Resonaba en su mente. Luego de que acabara el retumbar y hasta ese momento no había tenido oportunidad de ver a Mikasa. _

"_Capitán." Jean se acercó "Hay una nueva carreta de cuerpos que necesitaban ser incinerados."_

"_Llévenlos del otro lado del titán." Le dijo neutral._

"_Me avisaron que Hist… que la reina Historia está en labor de parto."_

"_¿Quiénes la están resguardando?" _

"_Un grupo de soldados sobrevivientes y Mikasa está al mando."_

"_Que te mantengan informado."_

"_Sí señor."_

"_Jean, ¿Cómo se encuentra Ackerman?"_

"_Triste pero, está comprometida a seguir haciendo lo mejor por el bien de Paradis."_

"_Ya veo."_

_Unas horas después el bebé nació. Fue un niño. Un niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules. _

"_Su nombre es Vidar." Le había dicho Historia al presentarle su hijo a Mikasa quien había entrado para conocer al príncipe y verificar que Historia se encontrara bien._

"_Es un niño hermoso. Felicidades, su alteza." Le dijo con sinceridad._

"_Él será quien levante a Paradis de sus cenizas. Ese es su verdadero destino." Decía la joven monarca mientras acariciaba el rostro de su bebé._

"_Capitán." Saludó Historia al notar que Levi había entrado a la habitación. Mikasa se tensó al escuchar la respuesta del hombre tras ella._

"_Felicidades, alteza." Dijo apenas vio a la chica con el bebé entre sus brazos._

"_Él es Vidar, capitán. Estamos a su cuidado."_

"_Descuide. Nos encargaremos de mantenerlos sanos y salvos."_

_Historia agradeció con un gesto. No se acostumbraba a que el capitán Levi se dirija a ella de "usted"._

_Historia, aprovechando que ambos Ackerman se encontraban ahí, le entregó el bebé a Mikasa para poder ir a asearse._

"_¿No necesita que le ayude, alteza?" Preguntó Mikasa recibiendo al bebé en sus brazos._

"_Ya hay alguien esperando en el cuarto de baño, no te preocupes. Les encargo mucho a Vidar."_

_Mikasa y Levi asintieron. Al momento de quedar solos en la habitación Mikasa comenzó a caminar mientras mecía al bebé en sus brazos. Levi la seguía con la mirada y en algún punto, en lugar de ver a Mikasa andando en la habitación de una casa que apenas y se mantenía en pie con el príncipe en brazos, la veía en una casa, no lujosa pero sí decente y sobre todo, impecable, cargando un bebé de ambos. Al momento que comprendió sus propios pensamientos los apartó. Incluso si hubo un acercamiento entre ellos antes, no creía posible que Mikasa pensara tener algo serio con él._

_Quizá la chica solo quería experimentar, después de todo estaban pasando por tiempos bastantes oscuros en los que nadie sabía si sobreviviría al siguiente día y él después del recurso suicida de Zeke dudaba tener suerte con mujeres. Era una ironía ya que antes le parecía algo bastante molesto. Ahora contaba una mano casi mutilada, las múltiples cicatrices en su rostro además de la bastante notable que atraviesa prácticamente todo el lado derecho de su rostro y que además perdió casi el 100% de la visión de ese ojo. Fue casi un milagro no haberlo perdido._

_Mikasa seguía meciendo a Vidar sin embargo había notado que el capitán estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Era la primera vez que estaban juntos desde el retumbar. Se fue acercando al hombre hasta quedar frente a él. Levi, hasta tenerla bastante cerca reaccionó, y solo pudo pensar lo adorable que se veía Mikasa con el bebé en brazos._

"_Capitán…"_

"_Lamento mucho la pérdida de Jaeger y Arlert. Ambos fueron valientes hasta el final." Era lo que deseaba decirle a la chica desde que el retumbar terminó._

_Mikasa asintió. Le dolía bastante ya no tener a sus amigos, sin embargo sabía que no podía vivir lamentándose por ello. Tenía que seguir adelante. Ya se había permitido llorar por ellos la noche después del retumbar, cuando tuvo unos momentos a solas luego de haber rescatado la mayor cantidad de personas sobrevivientes. Jean se unió a ella en esa noche triste, confortándose uno al otro. Ellos, además de Historia, eran los únicos de la 104 en seguir con vida._

"_Lamento mucho la muerte de la comandante Zoe."_

_Levi imitó el gesto de la chica. _

_Siguieron en silencio algunos minutos en los que Mikasa se colocó a un lado del capitán. Él observaba con curiosidad al recién nacido. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que vio a un ser tan indefenso._

"_¿Quiere cargarlo?"_

_Levi entró en pánico aunque a los ojos de la chica solo fue una expresión de sorpresa. El solo imaginar sostener con sus ásperas manos al bebé…_

_Mikasa no esperó la respuesta pues ya le estaba entregando al niño y él por mero reflejo lo recibió en sus brazos._

"_Yo…"_

"_Creo que será un buen padre. Vidar sigue durmiendo plácidamente." Concluyó Mikasa._

_Para Mikasa era una escena digna de presenciar y egoístamente agradecía ser la única testigo de eso. Levi trataba de no hacer algún movimiento que molestara al bebé en sus brazos, poco a poco la sensación de pánico fue desapareciendo para dar paso a la ternura que le provocaba ver al niño. _

"_Es un niño hermoso, ¿no cree? Y no lo digo solo por ser hijo de la reina…" dijo Mikasa._

"_El mocoso parece sano." Respondió intentando no sonar demasiado suave._

_Mikasa de nueva cuenta se colocó frente a su capitán y acarició delicadamente el rostro de Vidar._

"_Capitán, lo que le dije hace un par de días… es cierto. Lo quiero." Dijo levantando la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro confundido de él._

"_Ackerman…"_

"_No es fácil para mí todo esto, capitán. Nada en mi vida ha sido fácil desde la muerte de mis padres y muchas veces me he sentido fuera de lugar aun cuando pretendía pertenecer…. Usted, muy a su manera, me brindó un lugar al que sentía pertenecer realmente y ese pertenecer no significaba estar ahí todo el tiempo, sino que podía regresar ahí cada vez que lo sintiera necesario. Ese refugio, es usted… Muchas veces fue duro conmigo y me dijo exactamente lo que no quería escuchar pero que a la vez era exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar y con usted era tan fácil poder decir lo que pensaba y sentirme realmente comprendida… Cuando lo vi en ese estado… cuando la comandante Zoe nos dijo lo delicado que estaba de salud, me derrumbé. Estaba preparada para perder a mis amigos y compañeros, incluso para morir, pero para perderlo a usted no…" _

_La última frase dicha por la chica descolocó completamente al hombre._

"_No fue fácil para mí callarme mis sentimientos por usted aquella noche, ingenuamente creí que tendríamos más tiempo antes de que un nuevo gran enfrentamiento comenzara, por eso en el retumbar, sabía que tiempo era lo que menos teníamos asegurado, y quería por lo menos tener la certeza de habérselo dicho aunque sea una sola vez… Lo quiero, capitán. En verdad lo quiero y…"_

_Levi ya no dejó continuar a la joven hablar pues, por primera vez él tomó la iniciativa y besó a la chica. _

"_Quédate conmigo, Ackerman."_

"_Sí, mi capitán." Respondió la chica derramando algunas lágrimas que no sabía por qué estaban corriendo._

_ACTUALIDAD. POV MIKASA._

Me gustan las flores. Me gusta ver que poco a poco el campo frente a mi hogar se está llenando de ellas. Amo la tranquilidad que se respira aquí. Amo que mi hijo pueda ver el horizonte sin toparse con una muralla.

Hace poco más de 2 años que Eren consiguió acabar con todos los titanes como lo había prometido el día que cayó la muralla María. El precio a pagar fue bastante alto. Paradis está teniendo que resurgir de sus cenizas. Los primeros meses fueron los más difíciles para todos. Todos teníamos heridas que sanar, físicas y emocionales por igual.

Lo bueno de perder todo es que puedes iniciar de cero y elegir el rumbo. Yo perdí lo que me quedaba de familia y elegí iniciar una nueva… aunque las cosas se habían apresurado un poco.

8 meses después del retumbar, nació Forsett, un niño de cabellos oscuros, ceño fruncido, ojos grandes y de un color oliva, fruto de aquella noche que compartí con el capitán.

Luego de enterarse de mi embarazo, Levi me llevó a vivir con él. Debido a que ya no estaba dispuesta a perder a nadie más, le pedí que abandonara el ejército, tal como lo hice yo al enterarme que pronto sería madre. Levi aceptó. Siguiendo la cadena de mando, Levi tendría que haber sido el nuevo comandante de la Legión, sin embargo al retirarse, el siguiente en la línea de mando fue Jean.

La reina Historia nos pidió de favor formar parte de su escolta personal. Levi se presenta al nuevo palacio todos los días y yo voy cada vez que hay alguna reunión con líderes de otras naciones. Levi cuida de la reina y yo, con ayuda de los hombres de Jean, cuido del príncipe y de mi hijo.

_FIN POV MIKASA._

Levi llegó a su hogar, donde un pequeño que apenas comenzaba a balbucear sus primeras palabras lo esperaba ansioso en el jardín con los brazos en alto pidiendo ser cargado por su padre.

"Hola, _Sett._" Saludó a su pequeño hijo mientras lo cargaba en brazos.

Sett, como lo llamaban sus padres y su padrino Jean sonrió en respuesta.

Mikasa fue al encuentro con su esposo, un corto beso en los labios funcionaba bien como bienvenida ya que el pequeño Sett era bastante celoso con su madre.

"Papá." Dijo Sett para sorpresa de ambos ya que, aparentemente el pequeño se rehusaba a dar esa alegría a su padre.

Mikasa y Levi sonrieron orgullosos y se adentraron en su hogar.

Hogar que con el pasar del tiempo se fue llenando de mas momentos felices y en el que la historia de las murallas que protegían un país era contada a modo de cuento.

Un cuento que se volvió popular y fue pasando de generación en generación hasta llegar a ti, 2000 años después.


End file.
